


Milkshakes

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Everything had been almost pleasant!
Relationships: Shinn Asuka/Cagalli Yula Athha
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 27/nothing like a quiet lunch

"If I was going to do something to you..." 

"You would have already done it, yeah, I know. But... it's not you. This is why I normally just have stuff brought to me. Because I can't just go get what I want," Cagalli said with a sigh. Six guards to go get a burger and milkshake. It was slightly ridiculous and she was sure it was making the other diners nervous. 

Shinn did not seem impressed. Cagalli didn't expect him to be. But he'd mentioned the restaurant, which had apparently always been one of his favourites as a child, and the invitation had been out of her mouth before thinking better of it. Possibly, she just had really wanted a milkshake. 

And then Shinn had agreed and everything had been almost pleasant!

Except for the guards, of course. Maybe she could get them all burgers as well. Milkshakes, too, if they wanted. 

If they wanted...


End file.
